It All Started Out Just Fine
by IrresistibleCookie
Summary: Phineas' life is at risk, Isabella's regretting what her choice was, and Ferb, is Ferb. Phinabella, Ferbella. Enjoy! Beta read by Sabrina06! Sequel coming out. T for language.
1. It All Started Out Just Fine

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here. On my previous account 'GamingJustRules', there was a story called **_**Death or No Death**_**. Then, I made a remake of the story, which is what you're reading right now but 'beta-zied'. Here is...**_**It All Started Out Just Fine**_**!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Beta read by Sabrina06.**

**Chapter 1**

**Perry's POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I woke up, my watch beeping. I carefully extracted myself from under Ferb's arm.

Running out of the Flynn-Fletcher's home, I answered the call.

"Good morning, Agent P." I heard my boss, Major Monogram, say. "Doofenshmirtz is up to something. Get over there and stop him!" I saluted and ended the call. I strapped on my jetpack and went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

I hopped into the balcony and ran inside.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz. "What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!"

He pressed a button and trapped me in a cage. It's like one of those cages in Disney***** movies where you can walk through the bars. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, behold!" said Doofenshmirtz. "My Collapse-Inator! I will fire this inator at City Hall and then the whole building will collapse, instantly killing everyone inside! I will then rebuild City Hall and take over the Tri-State Area!" At this point, I walked through the bars. I tapped Doofenshmirtz's leg and he turned around.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you esc-!" I punched him so hard, he slammed into the Collapse-Inator and smashed it to pieces, however it did fire off one beam.

I pulled out my binoculars and I saw the most terrifying thing in my life! I ran faster than ever.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I heard Doofenshmirtz holler before the inator exploded.

**Phineas' POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I woke up. "Morning, Ferb." I said. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make the world's tallest skyscraper!"

Phineas and Ferb, were now in high school; Ferb had started to talk and Phineas had secretly developed a crush on Isabella. Ferb was the only one whom Phineas told about his crush on Isabella.

"Then afterwards, you'll make out with Isabella?" Ferb teased. "Ferb!" Phineas whined. Ferb giggled.

We went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Then we started construction on the skyscraper.

"Oh, hey Ferb!" started Phineas. "Here's bolt number 32452547! I hope it's not important."

**Isabella's POV**

As I was walking down the street to see Phineas, I heard a terrifying scream. "PHINEAS!" I heard Ferb scream. And then, *BOOM!*

Terrified, I ran faster than my actual speed limit (I had ever pushed myself before), my heart pounding insanely fast.

As I opened the gate, I saw something truly terrifying! Tears welled in my eyes. "N-N-NO!" I shouted, my voice raspy and cracking.

I saw Phineas, lying in a pool of his own blood, crushed by a tall structure and probably dead.

I looked over to see Candace, frozen with her mouth open, tears welling in her eyes. I also saw Ferb, tears in his eyes.

**Phineas' POV**

Can't move, can't breathe, can't speak, feeling weak, getting dizzy, I can see the light...

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come true!

"Could this day get any worse?" I yelled. Then the structure appeared to crush Phineas even further; he didn't appear to be breathing.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Ferb. "SORRY!" I yelled back.

By now, tears were streaming down my face like mad. I whipped out my phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency." I heard from the phone. "My friend, Phineas David Flynn, was crushed by a skyscraper!" said Isabella. "Where does he live?" "I don't know, but the street is Maple Drive." said Isabella. "Oh, we know that place. We'll be there in a few minutes!" I heard. Then they hung up.

Worried, I looked at Phineas. "Isabella. Help!" he moaned weakly. By then Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher had arrived home, tears in their eyes. Even Perry was there.

**Perry's POV**

Doofenshmirtz is gonna pay! His inators have hurt people before, but THIS! This is too far! "GRRRRR!" I chittered angrily.

"Don't worry Perry." I heard Ferb say worriedly. "Everything will be all right, I hope."

**Isabella's POV**

I was so worried. By then, an ambulance had arrived and put Phineas on a stretcher.

"Isabella, everything will be okay." I heard Ferb say. "B-But what if Phineas dies? He's not just my best friend Ferb, I, I love him." "But if he dies..." Ferb started. "You still have me."

"No thanks." I said.

By now, the ambulance had left with Phineas and I was crying my heart out. "Please, please! Let Phineas be okay. Buford and Baljeet had just arrived.

"What just happened?" asked Baljeet. "Phineas was crushed by the world's tallest skyscraper." said Ferb. "The ambulance arrived a few minutes ago to take him to a hospital." I continued.

"Is it visiting hours?" asked Buford. "Not right now, later this afternoon. But they just took Phineas, why not wait until tomorrow?" I said. "That works." said Buford.

**The Next Day, 1:00 pm**

**Ferb's POV**

I was in the hospital's waiting room with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and our parents. I thought, what if Phineas doesn't make it. What are the consequences? I walked to the front desk and there sat..."VANESSA!" I shouted.

**Vanessa's POV**

That voice sounds familiar. I looked up. "FERB!" I exclaimed, everyone looking at us in surprise.

"Urrm, hi." he said awkwardly. "Ferb, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We had an accident with one of our creations, the world's tallest skyscraper." He said.

"A ray hit the skyscraper and it collapsed on top of Phineas." he continued, fighting back tears. "I think I know what caused that." I said angrily. "What?" he asked. "My crazy thinks-he's-evil dad. His so-called inator, the Collapse-Inator must of hit the skyscraper."

**Ferb's POV**

Vanessa's dad sickens me. "Anyways, which room is Phineas'?" I asked. "D-28." She answered. "All right, bye." I said and then left.

When I came back, everyone was worried sick. "Ferb, did you find out what room Phineas is in?" asked Baljeet. "D-28." I replied calmly. Everyone including me rushed to Room D-28.

"Wow, Phineas is in bad shape." said Buford. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. Isabella rushed over to Phineas. "Phineas! Wake up! Don't leave me! "I-I..."

**Cliffhanger! Guess what it is. **

***- I don't own**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	2. Confessions and Realizations

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 2 of It All Started Out Just Fine; sorry for the long wait! I had to update PMOA.**

**Well, at least you get to see the obvious cliffhanger the me from the previous account out there. #obvious.**

**You might see better dialogue in this, the narration will obviously be completely different...I can narrate now y'know...Don't forget to R/R and enjoy!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV<strong>

Just as we were gazing with worried expressions at Phineas' body, Isabella quickly rushed over.

"Phineas! Wake up! Don't leave me! "I-I..." she stuttered.

Now we were all gazing at Isabella. We had a feeling what she was going to say.

"I...love you." she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

Needless to say, we were not at all shocked.

**Isabella's POV**

"What did I just do?" I thought worriedly. "He might hate me..."

I shrugged off the feeling and went to check on his condition.

"Scars, bruises, rips, tears...Oh, Phineas...I should have been there..." I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a new emotion overcome me. Pure, pure...ANGER!

**(A/N: WARNING: Pure, pure...OOC-NESS!)**

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" I yelled, stampeding around the room, pushing away anything in my way, including my friends, and kicking over empty hospital beds in the whole (during the entire) process.

Finally, I ran out of the room and the hospital itself. I took a seat on the steps, and began to cry a river of tears...Well, not a river...well, you get the picture.

"What am I?" I thought.

**Phineas' POV**

I can make out a figure, anger, yells, surprised faces...the flips and pushing away of objects...and then..just.**..darkness.**

**Ferb's POV**

As we got up and looked up at the "destruction" Isabella caused, I felt a surge of worry overcome me.

"I'll go see what's wrong." I quickly said to the others.

Yesterday was yet another failed attempt to get Phin to recognize Isabella; today's the same...What happened yesterday?

Phineas built a tunnel of love; he may be oblivious, but he can recognize when love strikes, just not with Isabella.

Anyways, I had just exited the hospital, when I spotted Isabella pouring out her tears and heart. I walked up to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, slight anger in her voice.

"Just three words; that's all I need to hear." I protested.

"Fine, you want three words?" she shouted. "I love you! There! Three words! Happy?"

I was shocked and about to say something, but just then.

She kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 2 of It All Started Out Just Fine! Sorry for the short chapter; I just had to put Ferbella, didn't I? Now, here's the funny thing.<strong>

**I don't ship this pairing. I despise it. But I had to put it in there; tension is required in these types of stories, y-know...**

**Don't kill me; I'll kill myself for putting that in there.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	3. Questioning

_**WARNING: NOT MILD SWEARING**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing? I'm back with Chapter 3 of It All Started Out Just Fine – Questioning.<strong>

**Okay, I have good news, and bad news. Good news, first.**

**This story has been lifted off of hiatus (obviously)! I will finally have a chance to finish this story! It took four versions (original, original redone (GJR), new account revision, original beta read (IC)), but this story will finally come to a finish!**

**Bad news: I've come to the conclusion that this story will be cut down. I have plans for other stories that I really want to post. Sorry! This story will only make 3 chapters; this is the final one. The question remains: will Phin heal, or die? Phinabella, or Ferbella?**

**More good news: After this story is done, there will be a sequel! :D I'll resume work on NGIT, and start work on the gender-swap story. After those two, a Xover will come out! =D**

**Don't forget to R/R and enjoy!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV<strong>

I was shocked and about to say something, but just then.

She kissed me.

I never expected it. Maybe Candace was right all along.

"Did you hear that? Aunt Isabella! That means I'm gonna marry Phineas." Isabella said.

"Or Ferb." Candace replied, with a smirk on her face.

I regained control of myself and looked at Isabella. She was blushing and fiddling with her hands, trying to form a response.

"U-Um...Di-Did you like it?" she asked nervously, fidgeting around.

"Isabella, why do you like me?" I asked, jumping straight to conclusions.

"Uh...um..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

After a few seconds, she broke the silence.

"Well, I-I don't know!" she snapped, starting to cry.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and started to run away.

**Isabella's POV**

What did I just do? I can't do this to him!

"Ferb, wait!" I yelled.

He turned around. "What?!"

"Don't leave." I gave him my best puppy-dog look.

"Why?"

"Because, I love you, alright?!" I admitted. "I love your smile, your accent, your moves, your body, and your hair, everything about you! I would list more bu-" And that's when his lips were on mine.

**Linda's POV**

My poor baby. I can't stand to see him all scratched up like that.

"Mrs. Flynn, do you think he will be okay?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm not sure, hon." I replied. "Only time will tell."

"H-hi guys." Phineas greeted.

Wait, what?

"Phineas?" Yes, my baby! He was finally awake! "Oh, Phineas!" Those of us remaining embraced him in a hug.

"Mom?" Phineas' voice was clear now. "Where are Ferb and Isabella?"

Oh dear…

**Isabella's POV**

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally separated.

"That's all I need to know." he concluded.

Just then, my phone rang. It was a text from Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

_Hey, where r u 2?_

_Outside, y?_

_Phineas just woke up =D_

_OMG b rite there!_

I could barely hold my excitement. Ferb noticed this.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Phineas woke up!" I exclaimed.

Ferb rushed back into the hospital, barely holding his excitement. I chuckled and ran to follow him.

* * *

><p>When we got there, everybody was jumping all around, overjoyed. In the middle of all that ruckus, was Phineas. We made our way over to him.<p>

"Hey Phinny, wha-"

"Don't call me Phinny, Ferb." Phineas spat out the Brit's name in disgust. "Stop with the façade; I know what you two have been up to."

Both of us gulped, then cast a quick glance at each other.

"I know the both of you have crushes on each other; I know you guys talked; you kissed; you love each other! How do I know about this?! I installed a secret audio device on Ferb's shirt."

Said boy looked down at his shirt, seeing the petite, metal object. He ripped it off with ease, giving a small glare at his brother and best friend.

"How could you do this to me, Ferb? How could you betray your own brother like that? Keep it going, bro? Yeah, break my heart like that? Go on outside, now; go, leave!" Phineas was in tears at this point; some tears began to form at the corners of Ferb's eyes. "Leave, and go make out with your fucking princess, your lover! Well, I don't give a shit! Get the hell out of my LIFE!"

At this point, everyone was looking at us right now. Family, friends, relatives, doctors, nurses, everybody within 100 metres of this room.

"PHINEAS FLYNN! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY YOUR BROTHER, LIKE THAT!" Linda shouted.

"My friends? My brother? Who are these fucking _monsters_ you're talking about?"

Ferb had tears streaming down his face; he ran out the door, to who knows where? That was very unlike him.

Phineas was like Buford, a bully, unable to be stopped, at this point. He kept making comebacks and such at his mother. His own mother, I tell you!

Dear god, what have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Phineas is a bitch, Ferb's crying, Isabella blames herself, and everybody's life is ruined! Look out for the sequel! Bye, now!<strong>

**Okay, sorry. That was the meanest A/N ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this leaves everything in chaos. The sequel will be called, <span>Oh, How Did Just Fine Turn Out To Be Total Chaos<em>.<em>Yeah, not my best title (this one of the GF sequel title is worse idk) Alright, this sequel won't come out for a long time (late 2014/2015), because I have other stories to work on and develop (Xover, NGIT, etc.)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed(!/?)**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems), and I'll see you all in the sequel! Munching out since 2014.**


End file.
